<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094785">Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Ainosuke saw Snow, the blue-haired man was <em>flying</em> down the curves of S, leaving a frustrated Shadow in the dust. The way Snow skated was elegance in itself, as if he belonged in the sky and was merely gracing the ground with his presence. All the movements he made were as precise as they were beautiful.</p>
<p>"<em>Lucky!</em>" Kaoru commented from Ainosuke's side, sounding as taken by Snow's sheer skill as Ainosuke felt. "I heard he doesn't always show up and no one knows what nights he'll be here. It's really something else to see a pro like that skate. Rumor is he used to be a top tier snowboarder. Makes sense, from his name."</p>
<p>Kojiro slung an arm around Ainosuke's shoulder. "Bet he could win against you easy, Adam. You're <em>good</em>, but Snow is the <em>best</em>. A legend. Undefeated." The playful taunt went in one ear and out the other, Ainosuke barely registering his friend's words, because <em>oh</em>...</p>
<p><em>He was in love</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Other works by me-<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460444/chapters/72365109">Enthralled</a> - Langa and Adam are very much into each other from the start.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30290412/chapters/74657073">Playing with Fire</a> - Langa accidentally and unknowingly flirts with Adam. It escalates.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2288585">Eden Week 2021</a> - Seven one-shots written for set prompts.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31017332/chapters/76617224">The Way of Thaw</a> - All his life, Adam was searching for his Eden. He finally finds it in the arms of Langa.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31138322">Fun at the Beach</a> - Adam and Langa have some suggestive fun during a beach day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Ainosuke saw Snow, the blue-haired man was <em>flying</em> down the curves of S, leaving a frustrated Shadow in the dust. The way Snow skated was elegance in itself, as if he belonged in the sky and was merely gracing the ground with his presence. All the movements he made were as precise as they were beautiful.</p>
<p>"<em>Lucky!</em>" Kaoru commented from Ainosuke's side, sounding as taken by Snow's sheer skill as Ainosuke felt. "I heard he doesn't always show up and no one knows what nights he'll be here. It's really something else to see a pro like that skate. Rumor is he used to be a top tier snowboarder. Makes sense, from his name."</p>
<p>Kojiro slung an arm around Ainosuke's shoulder. "Bet he could win against you easy, Adam. You're <em>good</em>, but Snow is the <em>best</em>. A legend. Undefeated." The playful taunt went in one ear and out the other, Ainosuke barely registering his friend's words, because <em>oh</em>...</p>
<p><em>He was in love</em>.</p>
<p>"<em>Beautiful</em>," Ainosuke breathed out in reverence. It was worth it. Getting that invite to S was worth all the trouble. All the tumbles and scrapes and bruises and time spent sneaking out from under his aunts' noses was worth it. All the heartache and frustration in between those few short moments of true fun and joy was worth it. "I'm going to skate with him," he declared, pulling down his hood.</p>
<p>Kaoru scoffed, quirking an eyebrow at Ainosuke. "Yeah good luck with that. Heard he doesn't accept beefs if he doesn't feel like it and he doesn't skate against newbies."</p>
<p>Ainosuke smiled at his friend. "Just watch." </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Snow was even more gorgeous up close, icy hair framing his entrancing aqua eyes as he looked down at Ainosuke. "Sorry, no thanks," Snow said, his voice as pure and clear as his namesake, then turned and left without a glance back. Ainosuke took the opportunity to rake his eyes down the older man's form. He looked good even while walking away, pants hugging him in just the right way.</p>
<p>"I'll make you see me," Ainosuke whispered, a promise to himself. And to Snow, even if the other didn't know it yet.</p>
<p>"Told ya," Kaoru said, coming up to stand at Ainosuke's side, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>"There's plenty of other good skaters to race with," Kojiro added. As if they could even hold a candle to Snow. As if they were worth Ainosuke's time and attention.</p>
<p>Well, some sacrifices needed to be made anyways.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>One after another, and some of them giving up halfway through the course unable to even begin to catch up, Ainosuke defeated every challenger.</p>
<p><em>Look at me</em>.</p>
<p>Victory after victory, Ainosuke made a name for himself as Adam. People were starting to think twice about taking on beefs with him.</p>
<p><em>Look at me</em>.</p>
<p>He even beat Miya, a pro on Japan's national team. Granted he barely won and it was his hardest race yet, but a win was still a win and it brought him closer to his goal. As Ainosuke watched the upset man storm away, Miya had a famous temper after all, he spotted pale blue hair in the crowd and smiled.</p>
<p><em>Look at me, Snow</em>.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Okay," Snow said, and Ainosuke's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest in joy. </p>
<p>"Our wager, then?" Ainosuke breathlessly asked. He already knew what he wanted, but he was curious to know what Snow would bet.</p>
<p>Snow hummed, and the sound of it made a flicker of heat curl inside Ainosuke's groin. "I'm not sure. A favor for later, I guess." </p>
<p>"I want," Ainosuke started, stepping into Snow's personal space and putting a hand on the older man's chest. "A kiss." Ainosuke could feel Snow's steady heartbeat skip a beat under his hand and smiled at the way Snow's lips parted just a little bit and his pretty aqua eyes widened a fraction.</p>
<p>Snow blinked after a few seconds, but otherwise kept his cool in the face of Ainosuke's request. </p>
<p>It wasn't a no.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Ainosuke kept up for most of the race, matching Snow move for move, racing around corners side by side, delighting in the thrill of racing with the <em>best</em>. It was like a dance, as if they were skating in sync with each other. Snow's eyes and attention were finally on only him and Ainosuke <em>loved</em> it.</p>
<p><em>Look at me. I can match you. I can keep up</em>.</p>
<p>And then once again he was in pure <em>awe</em> of the other man when Snow pulled a brilliant move at the end, flipping upside down, <em>flying</em> across the finish line to skillfully land the win just in front of Ainosuke. As if Snow had wings.</p>
<p>Ainosuke didn't mind that he lost, <em>really</em>. It sucked he wouldn't get to kiss those lips, though. He bet they were as soft as they looked.</p>
<p>"Good race, Snow," Ainosuke said, congratulating the winner, hoping the mild bitterness he felt wasn't seeping into his voice. Maybe he could challenge Snow to a rematch later.</p>
<p>"It was fun, Adam," Snow replied, the corners of his lips curling up and eyes bright and looking at Ainosuke. </p>
<p>A smile. Snow was <em>smiling.</em></p>
<p>Ainosuke fell even harder than the first time, heart thudding in his chest, and tugged his hood down to hide the heat in his cheeks. Nodding once at Snow, he left through the factory's door while the crowd surrounded the still-undefeated champion, trying to calm his racing heart and will away his blush.</p>
<p>He hadn't made it too far away from the factory when a voice called to him from behind. "Adam." Ainosuke stopped, eyes wide, then turned to see Snow walking up to him.</p>
<p>"You left before I could ask you the favor," Snow said, coming to a stop in front of Ainosuke.</p>
<p>"Oh!" Ainosuke put on a polite smile and hoped his cheeks weren't red anymore. "Right, the bet. What can I do for you, Snow?"</p>
<p>"Close your eyes." </p>
<p>Ainosuke sucked in a breath. "Pardon?"</p>
<p>"Close them," Snow repeated, and something in his cool voice made Ainosuke want to obey, so he did, heart pounding in his chest, hoping that he was reading the situation right.</p>
<p>Soft lips, warm and gentle, pressed against Ainosuke's mouth and a steady hand cupped his cheek, tilting his head up a little and <em>oh</em> it was even better than he could have ever imagined. Ainosuke trembled and kissed Snow back, daring to wrap his arms around the older man's shoulders. It was over all too soon and Ainosuke was left breathless and gazing up into beautiful eyes and <em>wanting</em> more, wanting to kiss those gorgeous lips again and cover those flushed cheeks with love.</p>
<p>Oh! Snow was <em>blushing!</em></p>
<p>"Snow," Ainosuke purred, loving the way Snow's breath caught at his words and how his eyes darkened. "Can I have another kiss?"</p>
<p>His request was granted immediately, deeper this time, Snow's tongue licking into his mouth and tasting him thoroughly. Ainosuke gave back as good as he got, sliding his fingers through Snow's hair and drinking in the older man's delicious moan. One of Snow's hands snuck low around his waist and pulled him flush against a broad chest.</p>
<p>"Langa," Snow murmured against Ainosuke's lips as they broke away momentarily to catch a breath. "Call me Langa."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>